


The Doctor's First Halloween

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Halloween, The Doctor's First Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: It's Halloween and The Doctor turns up at Chloe's flat hoping to talk, but finds her in a strange outfit and finds out that she was on her way out to go Trick Or Treating. Will she get the Doctor to go Trick Or Treating with her?





	The Doctor's First Halloween

It was October the 31st, Halloween night. Some claim the scariest night of the year, other's claim a stupid waste of time. All of London, getting dressed up and ready to go out Trick or Treating. The streets of London quickly fill with young children in various monster related costumes and pumpkins decorated the houses. However the Doctor in the sky above, has the TARDIS hovering, overlooking the views of London watching everything going on beneath him. He thought everything to do with Halloween was silly and a waste of time. The Doctor didn't know an awful lot about Halloween, except it was a ridiculous holiday to dress up, eat candy and make yourself sick. He laughs at the stupidity of it before emerging back inside the TARDIS, clicking his fingers, the doors to the TARDIS close. He heads to the console, thoughts running through this head making him slightly dizzy. He needed to get away from this Halloween stupidity. It was driving him crazy. His heart was telling him to go see Chloe, but his mind was heavily resisting. His heart wins to his minds dismay. He swings himself around the console, putting in the coordinates for Chloe's apartment, before pulling down the lever and the TARDIS whirrs into action.

Seconds later, he lands outside of Chloe's apartment. He changes into some more decent clothes, black slacks, his black jacket with the red lining and boots, before emerging from the TARDIS, and heading up the stairs to her door. He hesitates knocking on the door, and just wants to walk away from the door before someone sees him. As he turns to walk away, he heard the door click open as he moved. The Doctor turned on his heels, but comes back to Chloe's door and looks at whoever opened the door, assumed it to be Chloe, but it didnt appear to be Chloe. Whoever had opened the door was dressed funny. 

"Doctor?" said the too familar voice. 

"Er, yes. That's me. Um, who are you? Why are you in Chloe's apartment?" replied the Doctor. 

"Doctor, it's me..." Chloe laughed. 

She takes the wig off and her brown hair flows over her shoulders, and she laughs. The Doctor finally understands, Chloe is dressed up, in some weird costume. 

"Why are you wearing a wig?" The Doctor asked. 

"Doctor it's Halloween, that's what Halloween is all about. Dressing up and having fun." Chloe laughed, "Come on in, Doctor." 

The Doctor followed her inside. Chloe disappears a few moments, before coming up to him handing him a pair of blue fur cat's ears and a matching blue matching clip on tail. "Put these on." she smiles. 

"Why?" he asked. 

"Come have some fun... come trick or treating with me and my sister's kids... please?" Chloe said. 

"Chloe... I am a Time-Lord. Time Lord's do not trick or treat. I am 2000 years old Chloe. I am not a child anymore. And I have never been even bothered to celebrate Halloween before, it's stupid." The Doctor scoffs. 

"Oh Doctor, you are the biggest childish soul I know. In a good way of course. Doctor, Halloween is good. I want to make your first Halloween your best Halloween! Now come on, loosen up, put on the ears, and this tail and we will have some human fun for once." Chloe smiled at him again. 

The Doctor hestitantly places the ears on his head and clipped the fluffy tail on the back on his slacks and stood there for Chloe to admire him. "This is silly..." he groans placing his hand over his face. 

"Don't be stupid Doctor. You look adorable." Chloe smiled, coming over to him, kissing him softly on the side of his cheek, making him blush almost immediately. 

 

When they broke apart after a few moments, after the "cheek kiss" there was a knock on the door. Chloe opens the door and found her niece and nephew standing on her doorstep with her sister standing beside them. 

"I'll pick them up at 10pm." Chloe's sister said. 

"No problem, Cara." Chloe smiled. 

Her niece and nephew bundle in through the door. "Aunt Chloe! Aunt Chloe!" they shout, barreling into her arms. 

"Ready for some trick or treating?" Chloe asked looking at her niece and nephew and the Doctor. 

The Doctor stands there still embarrassed over his halloween outfit but still seemed reasonably happy. 

"Let's go get some candy. Doctor, not too much sugar for you." She warned, pointing her long finger at him. 

"Yes boss." 

They head out the door, and head down the streets of London, knocking on doors, and collecting mutliple different varieties of candies. 

 

So that's how she managed to get the Doctor to celebrate Halloween for the first time in 2000 years! Mission Accomplished.


End file.
